


Etching Names

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Secret Santa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same universe except everyone has their soulmate's name written on the nape of their neck, allowing it to be visible or hidden. This predetermined fate doesn't stop people from getting hurt though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight deviation, instead of their soulmate's name it's the last words they speak.

“Why do you look at me like that?” It didn't sink in until later that that wasn't the phrase that was etched into his skin.  
  
Anders has seen many last exchanges between loved ones, he's noticed that what they have said is not written on on the other. He never knew how it felt until now.  
  
Hawke once had a neighbour whose last words were, “don't forget the milk.” So it took her little time to realise what had happened, this was deeper than what she had seen.  
  
“I know it hurts, but if it's any consolation, it means there's someone that you're destined for more happy memories and good times.”  
  
“I don't think I could stand being wrong again.”  
  
“Then be right.”  
  
\--  
  
Hawke seemed to be good at waiting and words but it still took time, a lot of time, for Anders to be willing to be wrong.  
  
The nightmares and Justice's questioning didn't help Anders' assurance or confidence, but little by little he didn't care about the words, neither of them did.  
  
Because whether or not destiny decided whether they were wrong or right, _they were right._

 


	2. High Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to do some “research” on how to write polyamory, I hope it turned out well. I know you didn't specify which poly!ship you wanted but I just really wanted to play with the dalish a bit.

She was always dressed in high collars, bathed separately to the rest of the children and the adults acted differently around her, not enough for her to realise when she was young but enough for her to feel slightly isolated.  
  
At least The Keeper told her. Two names. Two _female_ names. Only once had an elf bore a female name, not forbidden, but considered a hindrance to their continuing survival.  
  
When she saw them for the first time all memory of the names slipped from her mind in a combination of nerves, anxiety and butterflies. It wasn't until she settled into her new home that she realised. She had met them. She had met them and The Keeper had sent her with them. _She had met them._  
  
She fell into bed that night, wondering what life would be like.

She learnt a lot and made more mistakes, but she wouldn't let that stop her. Nor did it stop Isabella, or Hawke for that matter. Her new life sent her tumbling metaphorically, while Isabella and Hawke sent her literally tumbling.

And now, squished between those two names, she lays awake as she stares at the Captain's Cabin's roof, thinking of everything they've been through and how the journey isn't done yet. But theres no where else she'd rather be than safely snuggled between the two she loved.

 


	3. They Were Right

They were rebells in many ways; supporters of the mage rebellion, openly challenging the chantry, and falling in love with the wrong person.

It was often looked down upon to be with someone other than the name you bore, however it was very common for mages to break this rule as they had the mentality of seizing the moment, and Hawke was never one for obeying divine rules.

“Love, do you ever think about when we...”

“Anders, I love you and I always will. If we meet who we're suppose to... then we figure it out from there. But, right here and right now, it's just us.”  
  
There's something I never told you about Karl,” Anders fidgeted a bit before continuing. “He had my name. I've been doing some reading, and although it _is_ rare, it's possible for people to share a name.”  
  
Taking a moment to take in what he said, Hawke ended the conversation with, “it's lovely he could meet you.”

–

The years passed and never once did they find their name, the consequences of the chantry explosion lasted for a long time, but this gave Hawke the chance to travel and see the world, it also gave Anders the chance to help a variety of people.  
  
Through out the years there were many mornings where the couple would wake curled and intertwined and as the aftershocks of the explosion and war that followed died down they became more comfortable being in public together.

Eventually, they “retired” to a cottage together on the outskirts of a small town, They opened a small clinic together, training mages and non-mages in healing. Word spread that Anders' had officially settled down and people travelled long distances to learn, others travelled to harm but the town's people never let that happen.

Legends remember them as revolutionaries, the kids of the town remember them as the mushy couple that liked the view a nearby cliff gave them while they huddled together.

 

_They were right._

 


End file.
